


♡ Mossfeather's Promise ♡

by Stitch95



Series: Warriors - Stars is our Guide [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Birdclan, Cats, DarkClan, Multi, PineClan, StarClan, Warriors cats - Freeform, jordandrouin, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: "a ginger she cat will become the most knowledge in her clan"During Mossfeather's kit years she dreams her way into Starclan, where she meets Mossyear; as Mossyear tells her a promise. She will show her  another way to serve her clan being a medicine cat.  After the accident with her brother Mosskit decided to become an Medicine Cat Apprentice. Mosspaw knew she only chosen to be close to her brother. Mosspaw now Mossfeather promised she will be the best medicine cat of pineclan and with help of Featherweed and Sagestar nothing will go wrong.Created by me: Jordan Claire Drouin a Sir John Franklin High School Student





	1. Allegiances

**PINECLAN**

**Leader** : Sagestar-white-grey Tom  
**Deputy:** RoseFur- grey-white she Cat with blue eyes  
**Medicine Cat** : Scorchfang-Short-tempered dark ginger tabby tom  
Featherweed- grey Tom with black paws

**Warriors: (Toms and She Cats without kits)**

Lakewing- pure grey she cat with blue eyes and a torn ear  
Willowpelt- Pure white-grey she cat  
Rushwhisker- pure ginger tom with white paws and chest  
Tangleclaw-black and ginger tom  
Bramblewhisker-black Tom with Amber eyes  
Tawnyfeather-white tabby she cat  
Petalclaw- Grey She Cat with Blue Eyes  
Cloudheart-white Tom with Golden eyes  
Apprentice, Robinpaw  
Clawfoot- ginger-and-white Tom  
Addershine- light Brown and Black Tom  
Daisyheart-small ginger she cat (former loner)  
Grasseye- grey tabby she cat  
Silvertail - dark brown tabby with silver grey splotches she cat  
Blizzardstone- Light Brown with white splotches Tom  
Whitecloud- white tom with Black Paws  
Stonefoot-pure white Tom with a stripe tail and a black paw  
Skynose- ginger tom with black around his eyes  
Dappledclaw -dappled; ginger she cat  
Apprentice; Patchpaw  
Fangstripe- white tabby tom with a black paw and a long tooth

**Apprentices: (More Than Six Moons in training to become warriors)**

Patchpaw-black Tom  
Robinpaw-black-tortoiseshell she cat

**Queens: (She Cats Expecting or Nursing Kits )**

Moonpelt- white and brown tortoiseshell she cat { mother to Stumpkit, grey tortoiseshell Tom and Mosskit, Ginger she kit with black paws }  
Riverwater- sleek silver blue she cat { mother to waterkit, blue grey she cat, riverkit, tortoiseshell she kit, and starkit, speckled black tom }  
Snowflower-pure white she cat { expecting tangleclaw's kits }

Elders ( Warriors and Queens, now Retired)  
Waspmoon- a old black Tom

**BIRDCLAN**

**Leader** : Fernstar-light brown tabby she cat  
**Deputy** : Flintfur-dark brown tabby tom  
**Medicine Cat** : Mossfire- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: silverpool, silver Tom with blueish-silver eyes

 **Warriors:**  
Rosepetal-brown she cat  
Apprentice, Lichenpaw (a light brown tabby Tom)  
Clawfur- small dark brown tabby Tom  
Whitenose-pure white she cat with black paws  
Fluffycloud-fluffy white she cat  
Apprentice: Troutpaw (tortoiseshell tom)  
Timbereye-black-Grey tom  
Flowertail-pure white she cat with blue eyes  
Sunstrike-black-white she cat  
Oakleaf-light grey tortoiseshell and white tom  
Cloudwhisker-pure grey and black tom  
Apprentice: Pinepaw (Black and Grey tom)  
Jaggedclaw- ginger she cat with a jagged claw  
Apprentice: wavepaw (dark brown Tom)  
Foxpool-grey and white tom  
Furzewing-tortoiseshell she cat  
Apprentice: Starpaw (light brown tabby she cat)  
Willowtooth-grey tabby she cat  
Halfpool-white Tom with Amber eyes  
Sparkwing-Light Brown tabby she cat with a a torn ear (former kittypet)  
Swirl-Eye-pure white she cat with a special power to transform  
Stripepelt-dark brown tabby tom  
Russetwing-ginger she cat with Amber eyes

**Queens:**

Leoparddapple-spotted ginger she cat { mothering Frogkit, grey tabby tom; Lionkit, ginger tom; Dragonkit, a black she cat }  
Skywater- dark grey tabby she cat { expecting Clawfurs kits }  
Fogstream- a silver grey she cat { mothering Whiskerkit, grey tom; Petalkit, tortoiseshell she cat }   
Patchheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she cat { mothering moonkit, tortoiseshell and white she cat; Adderkit ginger and white Tom; and Badgerkit, Black and white Tom }

 **Elders:**  
Twigheart-black and ginger tom  
Plankfoot-grey tabby Tom, with blind golden eyes  
Nettleeye- dark ginger tabby Tom  
Scratch-old grey she cat with milky eyes (former loner) 

**Featherclan**

**Leader** : Riverstar- a grey she cat  
**Deputy** : Heatherstone a tortoiseshell Tom  
Apprentice, Lakepaw (tabby ginger tom with grey around his eyes)  
**Medicine cat** : Stoneclaw- a black-ginger-white Tom

**Warriors**

Weednose- a black Tom  
Graypool- a grey tabby Tom  
Shimmerstone- a tortoiseshell she cat  
Sagefeather- a ginger Tom  
Apprentice, Jadepaw ( jeweled grey tabby she cat )  
Cattleclaw- grey-ginger tabby she cat  
Leafshimmer- a white tabby she cat  
Grassyeye- black tortoiseshell Tom  
Apprentice: Berry (tortoiseshell she cat)  
Clawear, brown tabby Tom  
Snake: grey white tabby Tom (former loner, mate feather)  
Ripplewater- a silver she cat

 **Queens:**  
Feather- an soft furred tabby ( Nutkit a grey tabby she kit, Flitterkit a tortoiseshell she kit)  
Leader: Riverstar (Stonekit a fluffy white Tom, Fangkit a white she kit) 

**Elders:**

Bluejay- a black she cat with a white head the oldest warrior in the clan  
Butterwing- a grey she cat with blue milky eyes and a stubby tail

 **Darkclan**  
_Leader:_ Troutstar- a white-black Tom  
_Deputy:_ Darkwhisker, a black tom with glowing green eyes  
_Medicine cat:_ Shellfeather, a pale brown she cat

~ **Warriors~**

 _Night hunters:_  
Shimmertooth- a grey-silver She cat  
Mistclaw- a white She cat  
Stoneear- a pure white Tom with a pure black ears  
Skywaters- ginger She cat with blue milky eyes  
Speckledpelt- dark-tabby she cat with green milky eyes  
Mothleap- a ginger-white She cat  
Lighteningstrike- black and white tom with sharp blue eyes  
Shadowfrost- pitch black she cat with emerald green eyes

 _Day hunters:_  
Tigerberry- a grey-tabby She cat  
Fishleap- a pure black tabby She cat  
Foxvole- a pure white tabby Tom  
FireStorm, rust-colour she cat with green eyes  
Littletooth, white-ginger Tom  
apprentice, mothpaw (grey she cat)  
Flowerstream- a white she cat   
Mottledpool a tortoiseshell she cat  
Thunderstripe- a pure flame-ginger Tom  
Dappledstream- grey she cat

 _Queens:_  
Mothweed- a white-silver she cat (mother to lilykit, sharpkit and reedkit)  
Starblizzard- a speckled-black she cat (expecting thunderstripe's kits)

 _Elders:_  
FrostWhisper- former loner wise white tom with blurred gaze

 **Cats outside the Clans**  
Jack- Grey and Black Tom (lives with Anna his mate)  
Anna- Lightish tortoiseshell she cat {mothering tadpole, dark grey she cat; Mole reddish Brown tabby Tom; and Berry tortoiseshell she cat }  
Sunshine- black she cat  
Fox-Red Black tom (sunshines eldest brother)

 **Other Animals:**  
Fish- a small brown beaver with a special power that can teleport { second mentor to swirl when a apprentice }  
Mid-Day- Badger who lives by the sea  
  
  
  
  


** Map of Clans Territories  **


	2. Prologue

Starclan was gorgeous and all the starry cats are either looking down at their living clanmates, or out doing what they use to do when they have once did when their alive. Starclan is always bright around. Starry Prey gives living cats strength and dry mouths—but feeds starclan ancestors.

Lightningstar is talking to Oakweed, While Spiderheart is hunting precariously easy, eying a mouse under a bush beside Riverwhisper.

Two Pineclan ancestors, Petalfang and Clawfeather are trying to find their littermate a birdclan ancestor, Mossyear. They padded past the talking starry cats and more of them. They saw a ginger Tom who walked up to Petalfang "Fireeye have to seen Mossyear?" She said

"Is she at the ledge where she always stays, where we keep a eye on our living companions?" Fireeye responded

Petalfang and Clawfeather eyes went wide, "why didn't we think of that? Thanks Fireeye!" They said and took off running through the starry grass their paws thumped hard on the ground, they past more Starclan cats, were tilting their heads up wondering what all the commotion is all about. Flame watched as she sat with Waterstar.

***  
Mossyear was crouching at the cliff edge, looking down at a forever hole, a peak without a top streamed with flowing endless water, down the ledge. Mossyear closed her eyes she fixed her gaze on the sound of the endless flowing water—going down the ledge. Mossyear felt the living cats presence—when she heard airily paw steps behind her, she stood up, shook out her starry faded light grey fur out.

Petalfang approached her first, "Mossyear we've been looking for you everywhere?" she meowed

Clawfeather stopped nodding "yes we are"

"Really it took you two to realize that this is my favourite out of starclan" Mossyear snickered

Clawfeather snorted. Petalfang rolled her eyes. Mossyear approach the cliff once more meowing "I just love for the fact that this is where I love to look over our clans"

"Yeah, but you need to come-" started Clawfeather

"Fangtooth, and Skypoppy needs to see us" finished Petalfang

Mossyear turned her gaze on her two starry littermates, "what about?"

"We don't know, still it may be important" growled Petalfang

"You do understand that this is starclan's grounds, if they want to come see us, they can walk to find us themselves, they are young again" retorted Mossyear

"Just co-" Petalfang stated then was cut off by Clawfeather

"I know right, those two are young, why send us to find you!" screeched Clawfeather loudly

"Clawfeather! please" hissed Petalfang sliding her claws out.

Mossyear looked alarmed, by both of them fighting. "Let's just go before you two rip your starry life away and I won't see you in starclan ever again" snapped Mossyear as she slid past Petalfang and Clawfeather.

Petalfang and Clawfeather stopped arguing, and laughed as they followed Mossyear back where they came.

***  
Petalfang, Clawfeather followed by Mossyear padded off through their hunting grounds, to go where Fangtooth and Skypoppy liked to sit and enjoy the rays of the starclan sun. Skypoppy sat underneath the tree, where he was bathing himself with rough licks down his silvery brown fur. He looked up to see Mossyear with Petalfang and Clawfeather behind her.

"Mossyear there you are, are you ever going to stop checking on our living clans cats" Skypoppy meowed

"Not where i can help It, still you know you can come and find me Skypoppy if you need to see me" answered Mossyear "i just have to deal with these two that will going to shred their starclan life away if they keep on arguing" she snorted

Skypoppy stared at Petalfang and Clawfeather with a eye of anger, but didn't say anything. "I know i am sorry but Fangtooth never wanted me to leave this spot so I have to stay" he meowed

Clawfeather, Mossyear and Petalfang nodded in agreement. Clawfeather and Petalfang then got a eye of disgust by Skypoppy during it. "Then why you wanted to see us?" asked Petalfang

"What is so important?!" yelled Clawfeather

Skypoppy stared at Clawfeather to be quiet. Clawfeather did so. Skypoppy cleared his voice "a cat is here that you needed to know more about, she's a living birdclan warrior, but don't threat" Skypoppy meowed

Mossyear heard, the bushes quietly move, and Fangtooth appeared, leading a living female she cat. Petalfang and Clawfeather sat, near Mossyear. While she stood, her eyes seem to looking at the living birdclan female cat—curiously in her gaze. Mossyear caught something special within the living cat.

Fangtooth halted and stepped aside, showing the living cats full colours. This cat is a pure white she cat with a sparkle in her blue gaze. Petalfang and Clawfeather knew this cat is living as much as Mossyear knew. The cats paws were fully planted on the starclan grass, as of why The Starclan are always floated part way off the grass and this cat also doesn't have stars in her fur.

"I'm Swirl, and I'm a birdclan warrior" the living cat announced

"why are you here in starclan when it's daylight in the living world" snorted Petalfang

"Oh i am actually with my former mentor the beaver, she's training me, so I can summoned you all when me and the clanmates needs our help, " answered Swirl delightedly

"That's impossible" meowed Petalfang roughly

"Impossible for normal cats, but not for me, I have special powers, can lets me past through anywhere transformation into anything" snapped Swirl "Petalfang"  
  
Mossyear and Clawfeather leaned forward. Skypoppy and Fangtooth stared roughly at Petalfang.

Swirl worked on her mind fixing her mind on Fish's log den; then begin to fade and disappeared. Petalfang got up "not bad but she's seem full of herself"

Mossyear fixed her gaze angered by Petalfang but didn't show any movement in attacking, her dead littermate.


	3. Chapter 1

A Dim Light was filtering through the nursery—where Moonpelt, is sleeping in her nursing nest with her two kits, Stumpkit and Mosskit. Her tail curled around Stumpkit leaving Mosskit sleeping alone near the edge of the nest.

The Queens were still asleep with their kits, Snowflower the only she cat in the nursery that doesn't have kits yet, but her swollen belly gaped with kits still not born yet. Rosewater snored gently, unlike Stumpkit and Mosskit Rosewater's kits Riverkit, Waterkit, and Starkit were sleeping on top of each other in a bundle of fur.

Dawn soon laid on the camp and a few cats—shifted out of their dens, into the clearing.a loud groan came from the elders den where Waspmoon turned over in his nest. being blinded by his own den. Elder Cats get that way. Lakewing causally padded to do her duty, following by a few early risers behind her. Lakewing went up to the position beside the Leaders den, where she announced duties for her clanmates.

Moonpelt slid out of the nursery—leaving her kits, behind in her nest. Moonpelt approached rosefur the deputy of Pineclan. "Rosefur I would like to go on a hunting patrol?" Moonpelt asked as she is few tail lengths, away she halted.

the white and grey spotted she cat was a bit surprised that a nursing she cat wants to join a patrol. "What about your kits Moonpelt" Rosefur meowed

"They'll be fine, my kits are almost 6 moons, they are old enough to stay alone by theirselves" Moonpelt meowed flicking her ears

"Oh ok, you can join Bramblewhiskers patrol then" Rosefur flicked her tail to the Tom, near the border with Dappledclaw, Addershine, Lakewing and Stonefoot stood there waiting. "They are about to leave,"

"Oh okay," Moonpelt mewed and walked up to the Warriors. "Bramblewhisker I'm joining your patrol" she called emerging up to the Warriors. 

"Moonpelt are you joining our hunting party" Addershine looked a bit surprised

"Yes I need to clear my head too stuffy in the camp to do that" Moonpelt replied

"Good to have you Moonpelt" Bramblewhisker meowed and lead his cats out camp, through the thorn barrier and up the sheer path of rocks, a mossy path lead up. The Pineclan camp was located in a rock face the camp has a wall of thorns around it. 

Hours later, Stumpkit woke up, feeling a chill, noticing Moonpelt was gone, he stood up, on his hunches looking around "Moonpelt where are you?" he cried out for his mother.

Snowflower who still laid in her nest at the far end of the nursery, "she went hunting with her clan mates" she answered

Stumpkit looked over at Snowflower, and nodded. "She better catch something for me and Mosskit when she's out" huffed Stumpkit avoided his sister and bounced over the edge of the nest and ran out into the camp clearing. Leaving Mosskit was still asleep near the edge of the nest.

Stumpkit trudged over to the fresh kill pile—tail held high. He then spotted Robinpaw walking over to him, she was much bigger then him. He admired Robinpaw. He purred softly in his throat.

Robinpaw saw Stumpkit "your up early Stumpkit" she said and knocked a plump vole down to the kit with her paw.

Stumpkit smiled at her "thanks Robinpaw but I can manage getting a juicy rodent myself" he said

"Oh I'm just helping you get to it," she says in her rather cheerfully voice

Stumpkit looked at the plump vole that Robinpaw dropped off the pile for him. Then a her, his heart started to pound like crazy. _He like the apprentice very much, but he knew she wouldn't like him back yet_

Robinpaw picked out a rather skinny thrush from a few moons ago. She started to head over to the apprentice den, to eat it. Stumpkit meowed "Robinpaw-" he started getting his future mate to turn back to him, "yes Stumpkit" she asked

"Uh nevermind" Stumpkit looked down at his paws, hearing Robinpaw walked away.

Stumpkit turned around and grabbed the fresh kill in his jaws and dragged it over to the nursery sheepishly. while Stumpkit was nibbling his vole, and chewing it, he watched Robinpaw over on the otherside of the clearing, digging away at her thrush. Stumpkit sighed loudly. and still nibbling his vole.

Riverwater's kits played near some rocks, knocking a ball of moss back and forth to one another. Stumpkit looked up to see them, happily cheering. _Riverkit, Waterkit and Starkit aren't old enough for fresh kill yet, they are still young to start to eat prey._ Stumpkit asked himself modestly

When Stumpkit was about to take another bite, Riverkit rolled laughing nearby him clutching the mossball in her jaws. Stumpkit turned to meet her small gaze. Riverkit then saw what Stumpkit was eating. She gasped _Prey from the fresh kill pile_ and threw the moss ball up and over to her littermates.

Riverkit trudged over to Stumpkit clumsily. "May I try that?" she squeaked loudly

Stumpkit shook his head–taking another bite of vole and chewing it up. Stumpkit swallowed it and replied "I'm sorry Riverkit but your not old enough Rosewater will tell, you that it's time for your first fresh kill bite soon" he assured the younger kit.

"Oh I see Stumpkit nevermind then, but could you just chew it up and spat it out for me then" Riverkit squeaked eyeing the kill that Stumpkit is eating and chewing.

Stumpkit rolled his eyes and took a bite, and chewed it up for Riverkit to taste. He plucked a leaf off the nursery wall and laid it down in front of the kit. He spat the chewed up meat onto the leaf for Riverkit.

"Don't tell Rosewater that I had done that," he soften to a whisper

Riverkit nodded and quickly lapped it up with her tongue and then bounced off to joined her littermates. Stumpkit dug a hole and buried the leaf—refill it in. Stumpkit finished his vole, then went off to do his exploring.

***  
When Mosskit finally woke up from her slumber in the nursery she emerged into the camp clearing, she saw Riverwater's kits playing with a moss ball. Stumpkit trying to find butterflies to chase. Mosskit's belly growled since Moonpelt doesn't feed her and her brother anymore after their first fresh kill eating with the warriors, apprentices, etc. She had finally gotten the taste of their fresh kill.

When Mosskit was at the fresh kill pile; something was dragging her to grab a shrew with the same ginger colour as she was. Mosskit thought it was weird to have a different coloured shrew then the others on the pile. Mosskit walked to the rock near the nursery to chow down she rested the shrew in front of her, before she chow down she looked closely at it. She used one claw to poke at its side. It didn't move, she then looked at its eyes a pure green colour. "What the?" She exclaimed at the shrew.

Mosskit stood up, grabbing the shrew by its skinny tail, she went straight to where the medicine cat clearing where Scorchfang and Featherweed lived and cured her clanmates. The shrew dangling back and forth in her jaws, trying to lift it so the head won't drag on the ground, from her size. Mosskit was nearly a full grown kit, in the nursery close to becoming an apprentice. By the time Mosskit made it to the medicine cat clearing she caught the medicine cat apprentice who had already received his medicine cat name emerged from the ferns that was blocked the entrance to their medicine cat clearing and den. Featherweed noticed Mosskit right away then the prey in her jaws. He gasped dropping the herbs he was carrying within his jaws on the camp floor.

Mosskit halted laying the weird coloured shrew at her paws blinking at the medicine cat apprentice "Featherweed I thought I need you to see this shrew I picked from the fresh kill pile" she meowed but half of her mew came out as squeak.

Featherweed looked at the shrew rested carefully in between Mosskit's paws. He muttered something between his whisper. Mosskit didn't catch what he said. She eyed him with curiosity.

"What was that Featherweed?" Mosskit meowed in a high curious pitched voice

Featherweed looked up, at Mosskit he collected his herbs for waspmoons aching joints. He caught Fangstripe as he was walking over to the thorn barrier he called for Fangstripe to come over.

"Fangstripe can you please take this herbs to waspmoon, for me before you go out of camp" Featherweed meowed to the young warrior and explained to him the thing he needs to tell the elder.

"Sure thing Featherweed since Robinpaw left with her mentor recently and we are short with apprentices lately" Fangstripe meowed Mosskit briefly saw Fangstripe glance over to her direction and grasped the herbs from Featherweed's jaws then he walked off to the elders den.

Mosskit watch him go, and shuddered at becoming an warrior apprentice. Featherweed turned around and went back through the ferns, Mosskit blinked her thoughts away and charged after him. Mosskit looked around the medicine cat clearing Scorchfang emerged groggily and anger was clearly in his gaze from Featherweed waking him up. Featherweed stood by his mentors side.

Mosskit laid the shrew on the ground before them—then stepped back, meowing "do you know what this means? Scorchfang" She said

Scorchfang's eyes went wide, as he bent down–studying the shrew evenly. Featherweed left his mentor to sit with Mosskit. "You don't think-" Featherweed started

"You don't think what-" answered Mosskit looking at Featherweed with curiosity.

"How is this possible...a ginger she cat will become the most knowledge in her clan" Scorchfang meowed in a loud whisper.

Mosskit blinked, hearing her medicine cat words of the prophecy, she looked at her ginger pelt. It matches ideally toward the shrew she found. Scorchfang straighten up, his gaze fixed on her, his swiftly scanned her and the shrew. "Well Mosskit I am possible this omen and prophecy might be about you" he responded clearly

Featherweed stood up. "It might be possible Mosskit might have something important to help our clan Scorchfang"

"Me why? Why me?" Mosskit meowed confused

"Mosskit you have to think of dreaming yourself into starclan tonight so you'll find out what you are expected to be called" Featherweed responded sincerely in a serious tone

Mosskit gaped trying to reply to Featherweed and Scrochfang, but nothing came out she was still shocked. "Indeed Mosskit you have to, even though your a almost a full grown kit, you still have to follow what starclan requests of you" meowed Scorchfang

Mosskit nodded determination in her gaze. "I will-"

"I will have to tell stagestar about this, let him know what is coming?" Scorchfang meowed turning to Featherweed.

Mosskit and Featherweed watched Scorchfang go to the ferns, and disappeared—hearing his pads go farther before Featherweed turned back to Mosskit "you may not tell a word it anymore alright Mosskit" he replied serious

Mosskit nodded, obeying the medicine cat apprentice "you can count on me to keep this a secret" she said as she retraced her paw steps from the medicine cat clearing leaving Featherweed behind her.

"Remember not a word to any other warrior cat in our clan except me, Scrochfang and Sagestar you got it Mosskit" meowed Featherweed louder so Mosskit can hear him from behind the ferns covering the clearing.

A little ginger head popped through the ferns "I promise Featherweed I won't share anyone else of this" she assured the medicine cat apprentice

Featherweed smiled back and nodded. He turned around going about his business. Mosskit popped her head through and charged off back to the nursery, in calm excitement.


	4. Chapter 2

The Sunlight was gleaming down into the camp, a few Warriors were sunning themselves or talking to their clanmates. A few patrols were already back, a few is just returning into the camp. Bramblewhisker's patrol were still delayed in the forest somewhere.

Stumpkit was watching the thorn barrier, looking for his mothers parents "where is Moonpelt?" he asked out loud with a grunt.

Robinpaw heard Stumpkit and approached the grey tortoiseshell with ease. "Looking for Bramblewhisker's patrol" he asked the kit

Stumpkit looked up at the apprentice. "Yes Moonpelt is in the patrol and I was wondering how long they are going to be" he said

Robinpaw flicked his tail; letting out a small huff, realizing why Stumpkit was waiting so close to the thorn barrier. "well-" said Robinpaw before getting cut off by a sound of scruff lying sound coming from the barrier. Bramblewhisker's patrol emerged into the camp carrying prey in their jaws.

Robinpaw raced to her brother, once she saw him, Stumpkit was standing looking past his clanmates trying to find Moonpelt between them. Stumpkit slumped to the ground wining "she's not with them" he wined miserably

Then Stumpkit had a incredible idea, he will find out for himself where Moonpelt was, he charged to the thorn barrier then silverclaw noticed him, she raced to him, calling him "Stumpkit kits can't leave camp!" She snapped

Stumpkit skidded to a halt, turning around "fine silverclaw" he muttered retracing his tracks back were he was. He laid down putting his head on hid front paws—then groaned.

***

Sagestar was sharing a freshly caught blackbird while talking to his son and medicine cat Scorchfang. Mosskit finished her prey, then wondered what her littermate—is doing over near the thorn barrier, she grabbed the rest of her mouse, and padded where Stumpkit was. "Stumpkit would you like to finish my mouse" Mosskit said as she rested the mouse in front of her brothers nose.

Stumpkit lifted his head, and sat up "no thanks I'm not hungry" he mewed

Mosskit has just finished her meal of a fresh vole. near the nursery she looked up, toward seeing Robinpaw turn tail and walk away. Mosskit tilted her small ginger head, ears twitching with curiosity. She slowly reared up on her paws—Mosskit ventured over to where her littermate is.

Few tail lengths away Stumpkit smelt Mosskit's scent, he lifted his head slowly and steadily. "Hey Mosskit" he moaned

"wow, what's the matter Stumpkit?" mewed Mosskit as she approached her brother.

Stumpkit huffed—flicking his tail at Mosskit's comment. "You do know what Moonpelt isn't coming back, and I'm so worried" cried Stumpkit

"So what Stumpkit you or we don't need Moonpelt's milk anymore so why wait?" Mosskit snorted

Stumpkit stared at Mosskit angrily. "That's not the reason Mosskit!" he hissed trying to scratch Mosskit with his tiny razor sharp claws.

Mosskit stepped away from him, so Stumpkit couldn't get her, with his claws. "Then what is Stumpkit?!" asked Mosskit

Stumpkit dropped his gaze and stopped being angry. He sighed "Moonpelt's patrol hasn't gotten back yet. Yet the sky is going to dusk I usually sleep near her, for warm" Stumpkit meowed sadly.

"Maybe Bramblewhisker's patrol had run into trouble, in the forest or Moonpelt is visiting with our father at the border" Mosskit mewed lightly

"I don't know" wined Stumpkit 

***  
The moon was slowly rising into the sky and Bramblewhisker's patrol still hadn't returned in the camp, Stumpkit was getting more and more worried about Moonpelt. Mosskit decided to sit with her littermate. Most of the clanmates were gathering into their dens for a good nights sleep. A few Warriors and Apprentices still lingered around, Lakewing paced back and forth, near Sagestar. Mosskit looked at the moon, she closed her eyes _starclan please help Moonpelt come back safe_ she thought.

Mosskit reopened her eyes, hearing Rosewater at the nursery she was calling her and Stumpkit back to the nursery.

"Mosskit! Stumpkit!" Rosewater called

Mosskit reared up and propped her paw into Stumpkit's flank, getting his attention he opened his eyes looking at Mosskit in his round blue gaze. "What Mosskit" he said sheepishly then gasped leaping to his paws excitedly "is Moonpelt back yet?"

Mosskit shook her head "no she isn't back yet, but Rosewater is calling us in the nursery?" She says lightly

"Oh-" Stumpkit sat and whimpered lightly.

"Mosskit! Stumpkit!" Rosewater called again

Mosskit heard Rosewater but Stumpkit still seem sad with worry and couldn't hear the queens call. Mosskit poked her paw on Stumpkit's shoulder "do you want to go back to the nursery if not you have to be carried back" Mosskit prompted "remember the story that Robinpaw told us, her littermate patchpaw was stubborn and was carried back too" Mosskit's voice shook with laughter.

Stumpkit's eyes went wide as he reared back on his paws. Mosskit pressed onward behind her littermate as he slowly padded back to the nursery his tail is still lowered to the ground as he trudged back to the nursery with Mosskit following him from behind.

Once Mosskit and Stumpkit reached the nursery both of them padded inside, Stumpkit walked past Rosewater without any reply. Mosskit stopped near Rosewater and explained why Stumpkit was acting this way. Rosewater understood and went to her nest. Stumpkit sighed curled up in his direct spot where he laid last night.

Mosskit slowly curled up and closed her eyes close to the edge of the nest. Mosskit's ears twitched as she heard Moonpelt's paws steps in the den. Mosskit carefully heard her breath that made up, "sleep tight Mosskit" in her ear. Mosskit then dosed off, in the nest. 

_Mosskit dreamt her way into starclan, she looked around the misty glade, she soon realized she was floated, but how she was a solid, a living cat. She gasped as a land gate floated in front of her, and she was in graved by it in the light. Mosskit opened her eyes. Seeing misty Trees before her, as it took form. Mosskit's paws was firmly planted on the ground. Asking herself where she was "Where am I?"_

_A Cat with a starry pelt sat underneath a tree, it was so blurry that Mosskit couldn't see it, as much. The Cat spoke lightly as the wind "you are in starclan young kit" it mewed_

_"oh and who are you?" Mosskit mewed curiously_

_"well I am leopardpaw" leopardpaw answered "are you here of the omen"_

_Mosskit eyes went wide and her heart raced with delight "yes, I am did you send it"_

_"Unfortunately I didn't, but I know who did" leopardpaw answered_

_"oh ok, and who did?" Mosskit spoke_

_Leopardpaw approached Mosskit, Mosskit suddenly leaped as the cat padded close to her—leopardpaw brushed her tail on Mosskit's flank, "Mosskit you know I won't say that, but follow me to find out" she spoke_

_Mosskit nodded obeying the starclan cat, and followed leopardpaw as she lead the way through the starry undergrowth, until they reach a small clearing where a light grey she cat stood there. Again Mosskit couldn't see her. Mosskit heard the cat tell leopardpaw "who is this leopardpaw?" she says_

_"Mosskit. Mossyear she is here for the prophecy" spoke leopardpaw_

Mossyear nodded, as she reared up, on her hunches and padded over toward leopardpaw and Mosskit. Leopardpaw spoke softly as she felt Mosskit tense up a bit.   
_Leopardpaw explained to Mosskit to relieve her a bit. 'This is Mossyear she is tangleclaw's sister...' Mosskit nodded and calmed a bit._

_When Mossyear approached leopardpaw and Mosskit she spoke in a precious voice, soft and gentle, "thank you leopardpaw for leading her here, I can take it from here"_

_Leopardpaw nodded, and turned tail and dashed back to where she were resting._

_"so Mosskit I sent you that omen, to you" Mossyear mewed lightly and strongly._

"oh, I thought so, why did you" Mosskit mewed lightly

_"here let me explain it, ginger cat will become the most knowledgeable in her clan, ready to become.." Mossyear spoke_

" _But that was Scorchfang said, how can I grasp that" Mosskit spoke loudly_

_"Well you have a destiny Mosskit you have to follow it" Mossyear spoke_

_Mosskit nodded lightly but anger blazed through her gaze. "I'm sorry I can't say more but it's your destiny and you have to live through to know more" Mossyear spoke_


	5. Chapter 3

when the early sun lit the clearing, a few pineclan cats emerged out their dens, to get ready for the patrols. Light filtered through the bramble screen of the nursery, which awoke Mosskit in a second. Mosskit yawned peering into the dark nursery toward the entrance Riverwaters kits squirmed suckling at riverwater. Mosskit leaped out of the Moonpelts nest. Mosskit scretched each foreleg and hind leg in turn.   
Mosskit turned to look at Stumpkit curled in beside Moonpelt. Mosskit licked her chops with her tongue. she would be back long. Mosskit really need to see Featherweed the medicine cat apprentice.   
Mosskit dashed out of the nursery without a sound so she wouldn't wake up the other queens. When Mosskit was out in the clearing, she heard Lakewing giving orders to warriors and apprentices. Mosskit saw Sagestar emerged from the leaders den. the large rock that loomed before her the had clefs and a few dens inside. Sagestar trailed down the rock clef that leads the camp. Pineclan's leaders den was made from water erosion that had shaped it then water pushed it against the camp wall, before time. the sun hit the rock forming stars almost. Mosskit thought it was amazing.   
Mosskit blinked and fixing her vision back to reality of where she is going. Mosskit carefully raced between paws making sure she wouldn't go underneath any warriors paws. Mosskit neared the ferns that hung over the clearing the medicine cat clearing. Mosskit slowed down and slipped through the sleek ferns that hung over.   
Mosskit saw Featherweed, tending to an pineclan warrior. Mosskit recognized the warrior from its white with black splotched fur, it could have been Cloudheart. Cloudheart has his paw lifted a large swollen lump was in between his pad and one of his claws as pus around it as it looks really red. It looked sore. Mosskit sniffed the air smelling infection in the warriors pad.   
Mosskit sneezed from a fern tickled her nose. "Achoo"   
Featherweed looked over at the fern tunnel the entrance to the medicine clearing. Mosskit realized that there is no point in hiding so squeezed out of the ferns, Cloudheart saw the ginger she kit emerged in view. "hello Mosskit" he spoke  
"Cloudheart" Mosskit nodded and turned to the medicine cat apprentice "Featherweed cloudhearts paw is infected its seems.." Mosskit announced   
Featherweed blinked at Mosskit surprised at how she knew this, Cloudheart was too, he lifted his paw and turned it around for the grey medicine cat apprentice to look at it evenly "you're right Mosskit, how could I miss this" featherweed said directly to Mosskit.  
Cloudheart looked pleased and annoyed at the same time "that is what I'm trying to say featherweed" he said grumpily   
Featherweed dashed back into the den to where he and his mentor scorchfang slept during the night and some of their patients stayed. Mosskit waited beside Cloudheart "that was amazing Mosskit Moonpelt will be pleased that you have an amazing ability with smell for infections" Cloudheart pleased the ginger kit  
"Thanks Cloudheart but I'm not that great I can actually see that it's sore on the pad way before I can smell the infection on your pad" Mosskit murmured softly  
Cloudheart nodded. Featherweed came back carrying chervil in his jaws Mosskit can smell the tangy scent. She shivered at mixing a plup of that herself. Mosskit never tasted herbs in her life, as she wasn't sure she wanted to become an medicine cat.   
Featherweed chewed the leaf and spat it on a clean leaf that isn't a herb. Cloudheart held his paw turning it over to meet the swollen pad Featherweed took some plup up in his pad and spread it in Cloudheart's pad, covering the infection. Mosskit watched Featherweed repeat it with the extra plup until it's over the pad.   
"Can I leave now" Cloudheart asked   
Featherweed nodded "I'm done, for now but I don't want you to be on patrol until that paw of yours heals I will speak with lakewing" the grey tom answered   
"No need Featherweed I can tell Lakewing myself before I head back to the warriors den" Cloudheart hauled himself up, his injured paw lifted and turned padding on three paws easily.  
"sure thing" Featherweed responded   
Mosskit watched Cloudheart leave the medicine cat clearing, she was squishing her tail on the ground impatiently. Featherweed realized turning his gaze on her "oh right"   
"Mossyear sent the omen, but she never said anything what this prophecy meant" Mosskit meowed lightly "she told me I had a destiny"   
"well you need to have hope Mosskit and find out yourself of your destiny" Featherweed spoke in a gentle voice resting his tail on her shoulder "you did well, when I was treating Cloudheart's sore pad I couldn't have known it was very infected.."  
"Are you saying I could be a medicine cat.." hissed Mosskit flicking the grey toms tail off, staring at Featherweed "well I wanted to be a warrior"   
Featherweed looked stunned, without saying anything he just watched Mosskit turned around and went back through the ferns into the camp clearing. Featherweed you already have scorchfang, you are still an apprentice yourself you become full when scorchfang's decides to join the elders or dies himself. Why would Featherweed suggest such a thing.   
– – –  
Mosskit snarled angrily as continued carefully around her lingering clanmates. Mosskit went up to the fresh kill pile—plucking up a fresh-stale mouse that was just caught yesterday.   
Mosskit carried the mouse her favourite place to eat a rock close to the nursery, with a small clef into it. Mosskit slid into the clef, crouching down, her tail wrapped beside her her hind paws underneath while her front paws was out over the mouse. Mosskit lips watered staring at the mouse she bent her head toward it almost close to taking a bite.   
The mouse shook vibrantly. Mosskit blinked seeing it shake. Magic was swirling around it too much that Mosskit freaked out, she leaped over it and skidded her tiny paws on the solid ground; her tail fluffed up; her pelt bristled in fear. Mosskit was eying the magic the spiralled around the mouse.   
Mosskit screeched as the magic vanished and a light brown she Cat stood in front of her tail flicking angrily toward Mosskit. She snarled and leaped into the air trying to strike Mosskit with a forepaw.   
Mosskit screamed loudly. Moonpelt hurried herself from the nursery, Stumpkit slumped sheepishly halting at the entrance of the nursery he looked tired. "Mosskit what's wrong?" said Moonpelt as she halted beside her kit.  
"can anyone keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Skynose replied and he halted out from the warriors den. typical skynose  
Mosskit shook in fear, her tail is a big in fright. "Moonpelt please look near the rock" she steadied her voice sounding calm "a-cat" she shriek tears streaming from her eyes.  
Moonpelt could smell birdclan scent as she turned her gaze to Swirl-Eye the bird clan warrior "Swirl-Eye why are you here? In our camp" spoke Moonpelt   
"This isn't a full moon" dappledclaw yelled from the crowd  
Sagestar silenced his clan, as he approached the birdclan cat. He gaze was calm. Moonpelt guided the ginger she-kit over to the nursery giving Sagestar space, as he went up to meet Swirl-Eye in the eye.   
Moonpelt halted and sat down outside of the nursery Riverwater peered out, as she saw what is happening. "whoa!" she exclaimed lightly  
Moonpelt nodded wrapping Mosskit with her tail easing her shock.   
"what are you doing in the pineclan camp Swirl-Eye" asked Sagestar as he lashed his tail. "does fernstar know your here"   
Swirl-Eye let out a hiss. "heck that I know Sagestar all I know I transformed into a mouse and I ended up here" she responded as she flashed her gaze at Mosskit. " no my leader doesn't that kit tried to eat me"   
Pineclan warriors muttered to their clanmates and some just watched silently. Mosskit lifted her head hearing Daisyheart the former loner whispering into Fangstripes ear  
"I'm glad Lakewing isn't hear she was the one who caught Swirl-Eye"   
"true she took out a hunting patrol out earlier, once she organized the daily one" fangstripe spoke in a hushed tone   
Mosskit calmed down a little she agreed with Daisyheart and Fangstripe. Moonpelt still had her tail around her pelt. Mosskit scraped at the ground.   
Sagestar flexed his claws in the dirt. controlling his anger, once Swirl-Eye explained why she's in the pineclan camp. Sagestar parted his jaws to speak, "alright Willowpelt, Skynose you two escort Swirl-Eye out of the camp to the border" he ordered curtly  
Skynose and Willowpelt nodded and went to Swirl-Eye. her pelt bristled as they hurled around her. Swirl-Eye let them do it, she followed both the pineclan cats out of the camp toward the border.   
Sagestar flashed his gaze across his clan, he spoke calmly "alright which of you brought the birdclan warrior into our camp?" he asked gently as his gaze scanned the camp. "step forward and confess"   
The warriors, elders, queens, and apprentices was all silent, no cat stepped forward to confess of what happened. Mosskit noticed Fangstripe and Daisyheart their thoughts whirled as they tried to stop themselves from saying that it was Sagestar's daughter, Lakewing.


	6. Chapter 4

  
Two moons ago, Swirl-Eye a birdclan warrior was brought in as prey, Lakewing caught her and confessed to her leader as well her own father. Sagestar wasn't at all furious with his daughter at least she had told him it was by accident. Sagestar had told Lakewing a rule to always look for closely at prey in case of any cats in disguises as prey. Cloudheart's pad had healed, as he was up and off on patrolling in due time. Scorchfang decided it was his time to move to the elders den. Mosskit wasn't happy at all with the old medicine cats decision. Mosskit still could not piece together the prophecy. Now Mosskit and Stumpkit was nearly 6 moons old ready to become apprentices.

Moonpelt was taking her kits out of the forest Stumpkit was excited he was bouncing up and down on his paws, at the edge of the cliff path out of the thorn tunnel, a cliff twice its size stood over Mosskit.

Mosskit wasn't ready to climb that yet. Moonpelt curled her tail around Mosskit's flank, "you will be fine Mosskit I will be right behind you if you fall" she urged her kit.

"easy for you to say Moonpelt your full grown" Mosskit meowed

"don't worry it's not that tall we are in a gorge but not dirt but rock" Moonpelt reassured

Stumpkit leaped from ledge from ledge if trying the way warriors, climb up. Moonpelt turned her gaze up to look at her son, "Stumpkit please be careful" she said

Mosskit followed her mother's gaze. Stumpkit was almost to the top, one more leap then he made it. Until he braced his hunches and leaped getting a paw hold on the grass. Instead of clawing the grass Stumpkit's claws grabbed hold of rock and he fell. Stumpkit squealed wiggling his legs in mid air. Moonpelt gasped loudly and ran to the rock ledge. where apprentices, elders or nursing queens walk to the forest. "Hold on Stumpkit Moonpelts coming?!" squealed Mosskit

Mosskit watched her mother ran directly up the cliff and zigzag up the seeped side. Moonpelt was nearly got him, she reached up and almost grabbed Stumpkit by his scruff but he slipped and Stumpkit squealed as he fell, Moonpelt inched as she heard her son hit the side of the cliff hard, as he tumbled down the rock to where Mosskit was at, Moonpelt screeched "no my son" she cried

Moonpelt rushed back down the cliff until she reached as Stumpkit slid in front of Mosskit. Moonpelt ran up to Stumpkit's broken body. Mosskit gasped seeing that Stumpkit is unconscious, Moonpelt nuzzled her son but he never woke up, "Stumpkit please wake up" she murmured with sadness.

Mosskit slowly slid in beside her mother. Moonpelt didn't notice her, she sniffed Stumpkit's body, expecting it for broken bones or injuries. Moonpelt still hadn't noticed Mosskit as she started to poke Stumpkit, Moonpelt flashed at angry glance her way. She sooed Mosskit away, with the flick of her tail without speaking. "Moonpelt please I need to see to my littermate if he has any injuries or anything broken for that matter" exclaimed Mosskit

Moonpelt flashed another angry glance at her kit. "Mosskit you're not medicine cat so stay well clear from my son" Moonpelt snapped sweeping her tail directly over Stumpkit's unconscious body. Mosskit's mouth gaped open, tears filled her eyes as she stared at the ground, what moonpelt said to her really had hurt her.

A Hunting Patrol with Daisyheart in the lead, followed by Dappledclaw, WhiteCloud and Blizzardstone with Patchpaw as they headed out. Dappledclaw noticed Mosskit then Moonpelt hunched over Stumpkit.

"Daisyheart I think I am going to stay back and catch up?" whitecloud answered

Daisyheart nodded to whitecloud. motioning her tail, for her rest of the patrol to follow her. Once his patrol is over the edge at the top. Whitecloud approached Moonpelt "Moonpelt what happened?" he asked

Moonpelt turned her gaze on the warrior. "Stumpkit climbed the hard route and fell off"' cried Moonpelt

"Stumpkit was so close to reaching the top" Mosskit mewed "I could look at him, but Moonpelt wouldn't let me"

Moonpelt flashed an angry glance at Mosskit "you aren't a medicine cat, besides you told me you were going to be a warrior" hissed Moonpelt

"Well I changed my mind, I was destined to be a medicine cat" mewed Mosskit

"Mosskit your still a kit, wait a while until your naming ceremony" whitecloud assured

Mosskit nodded. Whitecloud murmured to Moonpelt. Moonpelt agreed with the tom, she scooped Stumpkit by the scruff and loosely carried him back in camp. Mosskit followed her mother _what if Stumpkit doesn't wake up, he'll be buried for sure. He might be in a coma right now and the clan will think he's dead_.

_— — —_

Featherweed dashed in and out of his den, with herbs in his jaws, Mosskit sat a few tail lengths away, watching the tom she lifted her nose smelling thyme for the shock, Stumpkit had with coltsfoot to help with his breathing. Featherweed dropped the herb pile. sniffing and poking Stumpkit's body for broken bones.

Mosskit lifted her senses sniffing for anything out of ordinary, on her brother but nothing came to her. _this made Mosskit even more worried he could be in a coma and possibly buried alive one moon._

Featherweed shook his head "it seems there is nothing wrong with Stumpkit, no wounds or anything broken" he mewed

Moonpelt let out a high pitched yowl, full of sorrow and sadness. Mosskit knew how her sad her mother has been. "He's must be dead" Moonpelt cried lightly

Featherweed shook his head, "Moonpelt I don't know for sure, he could be in a coma," the medicine cat answered the desperate queen.

Mosskit felt tears falling from her eyes. Moonpelt nodded "I will do all in my power to hope Starclan won't make Stumpkit go there" Featherweed assured

Moonpelt nodded slowly believing the medicine cat. Moonpelt moved to the fern tunnel that blocked the entrance to the clearing. she didn't even noticed Mosskit sitting there. Lifting her hunches Mosskit padded over to where Featherweed is. "Featherweed I would like to be your medicine cat apprentice" Mosskit answered

Featherweed looked up at Mosskit realizing "I will have to talk to Sagestar, but I'm sure he'll agree" he answered

Mosskit smiled. _in the next moon, I will become a medicine cat apprentice._


	7. Chapter 5

a Moon ago, Stumpkit had fell off the ledge of the cliff, Moonpelt had tried to save him, but he slipped out of her jaws. He now still lay unconscious in the medicine cat clearing near the medicine cat den. Mosskit still believes he is in a coma. Mosskit tried to convinced her mother Moonpelt that, but she hardly listens to her now. Moonpelt convinced that Stumpkit was her favourite. Mosskit felt bad she never helped her brother out. It hurts Mosskit that Stumpkit wasn't going to be an apprentice he really liked Robinpaw, and he would never get the chance again.   
The SunLight shimmered the clearing, Sagestar entered out of his den, Featherweed walked out beside his leader after he told what Mosskit wanted and her destiny. Mosskit watched out of the nursery realizing the situation with Featherweed and Sagestar. She smiled brightly. Riverkit bumped clumsily at Mosskit's hindquarters Mosskit turned to see Riverwater's kit "oops sorry Mosskit" squeaked Riverkit  
Mosskit nodded "no problem riverkit just watch where your going?" she meowed lightly  
"sure" riverkit meowed and ran back to join her littermates, waterkit and starkit in their little moss ball game.  
Mosskit's gaze swept over to Snowflower her belly is swollen and huge. Mosskit can't believe she might even help Featherweed with her delivery of her kits one day. Mosskit Flashed her gaze back at Moonpelt whose her head roused in the dim light. Mosskit sighed grimly. "Mosskit aren't you going to groom yourself?" Moonpelt asked "you need to look your best for your warrior ceremony"  
"It's groomed enough Moonpelt, and I'm going to be a medicine cat apprentice not a warrior" hissed Mosskit  
Moonpelt slid out from her nest, and approached her live kit. "I want my kits to be warriors, you must fulfill your brothers dreams" she snapped  
"what if I don't want to Moonpelt you can't choose for me" hissed Mosskit as she scraped her claws in the mossy ground of the nursery.  
Moonpelt just lashed her tail irritably. "I'm not going to take Stumpkit's dream" Mosskit whipped around and charged from the nursery.  
Mosskit ran into Robinpaw at the fresh kill pile, Scorchfang and Waspmoon slowly padded up to pile of fresh kill. "Mosskit slow down!" Robinpaw hissed  
Mosskit halted in front of Robinpaw before she knocks both the elders off balance. Scorchfang had patches of his dark ginger fur marked as grey with a complete grey muzzle. Waspmoon looked very frail. "Mosskit what's the matter?" rasped Scorchfang as he snatched a mole from the pile.  
"It's Moonpelt she keeps on believing that Stumpkit is dead, and she wants me to take his place, when It's my destiny to become Featherweed's apprentice" cried Mosskit as she flexed her claws in the dirt.  
"I'm sure she'll get over it" Robinpaw meowed  
"Robinpaw may I tell-" Mosskit started to reply when she got cut off by the clan meeting announcement,  
"Let All Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clans meeting" called Sagestar  
Mosskit turned to face her leader sitting on the high ledge outside of the leaders den. Robinpaw, Scorchfang and Waspmoon looked over as they started to pad over to where the ledge is. Mosskit recognized Featherweed sitting at the bottom they gazes locked for a bit. Mosskit blinked. Cats started to linger fill the gaps between. Patchpaw sat with Robinpaw and Dappledclaw. Stonefoot sat with Cloudheart and Grasseye whose resting her head on his fur. Mosskit heard Rosewater hushed voice toward her kits. Mosskit turned her gaze toward the nursery, riverkit, starkit, and waterkit got pulled back by Rosewater. Mosskit chuckled lightly she flicked her gaze away when she spotted Moonpelt as she went out with Snowflower to sit amongst the crowd of clanmates beside tangleclaw.  
Sagestar gaze swept his clan, as they stood below the high ledge, where he sat. Sagestar leaped down to stand beside his medicine cat. Featherweed stood up. "I called you all here today..." started Sagestar as his gaze rested on Mosskit as he continued "a kit has reached her 6 moons as is ready to begin her apprentice training"  
Mosskit nodded. "we had two ready but one has been through a an ordeal a moon ago and couldn't get his apprentice name" Sagestar finished as he beckoned Mosskit forward  
Cats frowned, and sighed muttering their respects for Moonpelt Mosskit flexed her claws in and out, ready to rank a pelt off. Mosskit took a breath in and began to pad to the front, Mosskit saw her clanmates shift over as Mosskit walked between them to meet Featherweed and Sagestar.  
Featherweed had left Sagestar's side and approached Mosskit. "Cats of pineclan after my Mentor Scorchfang has decided to let me take on a young apprentice, for until starclan has claimed..." Featherweed started as he caught Scorchfang's gaze among the crowd of cats. Mosskit followed his gaze as she saw him, dipping his head with his respect, before Mosskit turned her head back to meet Featherweed as he continued onward "it is my wish to take on an young apprentice to train as medicine cat, I choose Mosskit, when the next half moon, comes she'll get the full ceremony at high stones but until then.." Featherweed halted "by the powers of Starclan this apprentice is known as Mosspaw as Starclan will guide her paws"  
Featherweed touched noses with Mosspaw. Mosspaw relaxed hearing her clan chant her name  
"Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" The Clan cheered  
"May starclan light your path Mosspaw" called Scorchfang  
Mosspaw smiled brightly as she lifted her head, turning around standing beside Featherweed and Sagestar as her clan chanted her name. Mosspaw's thoughts lingered elsewhere Stumpkit please Starclan make him wake up...  
— — —  
Sagestar closed the ceremony, by flicking his tail as a sign of leaving. Lakewing padded up to her spot to choose what cats, to leave on patrol.  
The crowd moved away, from the front as Sagestar gave a signal that the meeting were over, some clustered around lakewing to go on patrol. Others went off either back toward their dens or toward the fresh kill pile.  
Scorchfang padded up to Featherweed as he rested his tail on Mosspaw's shoulders "you can mingle, I will be in the medicine cat den with scorchfang" Featherweed lifted his tail as he turned around and stalked off with scorchfang following behind him.  
Mosspaw smiled and was about to walk to Moonpelt. Mosskit just turned around when she saw her mother talking to Sagestar. Mosspaw caught a few words "Mosspaw has to become a warrior" responded Moonpelt  
"Moonpelt it was Featherweed who requested it not me Mosspaw has her paws laid under the medicine cat code" Sagestar said "I can't change what Starclan laid out her path"  
Mosspaw ears went down and tail drooped hearing her mother. Mosspaw turned around and went over to where the medicine cat clearing stood but suddenly bumped into Grasseye. "watch where you are going Mosspaw?" the grey tabby responded  
Mosspaw leaned out of the way, "sorry Grasseye" Mosspaw answered  
Grasseye nodded and padded past Mosspaw whose recognized the signs of tiredness in the grey tabby she cat. Mosspaw blinked away. Grasseye seems to be expecting Cloudheart's kits. Grasseye past went up to Lakewing to join a patrol. Mosspaw paused herself from trying to go ask her to join the nursery but only she can decide when she'll be ready.  
Mosspaw's paws led her to the medicine cat clearing, she squeezed through the ferns, noticing Stumpkit's limp body, Scorchfang bent over him, trying to detect movement Stumpkit lay in a small dip near the medicine cat den. Mosspaw approached scorchfang "how's Stumpkit?" she responded "waken up" she asked  
Scorchfang shook his head, turning his head to face Mosspaw "actually no, me and Featherweed are trying all our remedies on him but it doesn't seem to do any better" he responded dully "it may be-"  
"Are you requesting Stumpkit is dead" Mosspaw backed up from Scorchfang her head hung low "he can't be dead"  
"Mosspaw I think we should do get him ready for burial so he'll get respect-" Scorchfang soothed lightly  
Mosspaw's eyes flashed with anger "no, I refuse to stop helping my littermate he might still be alive if we try to help him" Mosspaw cried  
Scorchfang tried to lay his tail on Mosspaw's shoulder but she shrugged it off. Mosspaw crouched in front of Stumpkit resting her muzzle on his flank closing her eyes. Mosspaw heard Scorchfang stood up and pad off to the ferns. I don't want to believe your dead, Stumpkit please wake up, please do it for Moonpelt she misses you. why did you have to show off, when climbing the rock wall to the outside of the forest Stumpkit please you made your desire to be with Robinpaw and be a warrior why did you have to mess that up. Mosspaw thought irritably  
Mosspaw heard Featherweed as he squeezed out of the medicine den. Where Mosspaw crouched her head was tilted in her brothers fur, but her senses was still alert. "Mosspaw it's a half moon tonight, it would seem to get your real ceremony over with, at the Starlight pool in mothermouth" responded Featherweed "Scorchfang will not be coming since his legs won't hold up that far anymore still he will wish us luck"  
Mosspaw raised her head to face her mentor, "I'm not so sure Stumpkit will wake from his coma, he messed up big time he loved Robinpaw.." murmured Mosspaw "I'm still glad I'm getting to be blessed by Starclan"  
"it will be in the powers of Starclan now, they will decide his fate" whispered Featherweed as he wrapped his tail around his apprentice Mosspaw.  
— — —  
A Half Moon lay in the night Sky and Featherweed followed by Mosspaw are both getting ready to leave the pineclan camp to head off toward high stones for the medicine cat gathering. Mosspaw sat crouched in the camp clearing, a plump thrush, Grasseye and Robinpaw caught for her, so she can have her strength up on the journey through Darkclans territory.  
Robinpaw came padding up with a vole in her jaws. She sat beside Mosspaw wrapped her paws underneath "what were you saying when Sagestar called the meeting?" asked Robinpaw  
"oh that, Stumpkit had a crush on you before he had his accident" Mosspaw responded lightly  
Robinpaw blushed. "He really did, I think he was way to young-" Robinpaw responded being cut off by a movement of Featherweed appearing from the medicine cats den Scorchfang was with him. Mosspaw turned to Robinpaw, she nodded and ran off to meet her mentor and the older medicine cat. Scorchfang dipped his head solemnly as Mosspaw approached them. "I won't join you two but I'm going to wish you the best that starclan will show you the way" Scorchfang responded  
"I'm sure you will meet us there, Scorchfang, when you drift off to sleep" Featherweed added


	8. Chapter 6

Out in the forest, Featherweed padded beside Mosspaw, the half moon glowed in the sky, as they padded further in the forest to highstones. The half moon disappeared when Featherweed and Mosspaw entered the darkclan forest. "how can darkclan stand in this part of the forest?" Mosspaw asked halting as she lifted up her left paw and grunted putting it down. "I can't see where am putting my paws"   
Featherweed halted turning to face Mosspaw. Mosspaw squirted her eyes close to see Featherweed's slim shape "Mosspaw we need to keep going and we don't need to get ambushed by warriors stay close to me" she mewed   
Mosspaw caught up to Featherweed and both were padding at a fast pace. when they are nearing the thunderpath, Mosspaw heard pawsteps in the darkness she shrieked "we are going to be ambushed"   
Featherweed twitched his whiskers in amusement, smelling the scent of the darkclan medicine cat approaching them he rested his tail on Mosspaw's shoulder to relax her "relax it's just Shellfeather" he meowed reassuring Mosspaw.   
Mosspaw let her fur lie flat again, as Shellfeathers Amber eyes glowed through the darkness as he approached them. "Shellfeather" Featherweed dipped his head solemnly   
Shellfeather grunted and pretended not to notice them. "are we going to stand here talking or are we going to cross the thunderpath" he spoke with a flick of her tail as Shellfeather padded past.   
Mosspaw looked at Featherweed and both followed Shellfeather toward the thunderpath "are darkclan cats this rude" she hissed lightly so only Featherweed can here   
"a fortunately yes" Featherweed spoke in a whisper   
Mosspaw and Featherweed caught up with Shellfeather at the thunderpath, Monsters roared past, the cats without even seeing they were there. Shellfeather sneered and crouched preparing her hunches. Featherweed and Mosspaw prepared theirs. Shellfeather signaled when a gap had opened up. All three medicine cats lunged forward—onto the thunderpath. Thunderpath was in two parts, with a small patch of grass in between. Mosspaw watched the darkclan medicine cat race causally light pawed across the thunderpath how can a cat race across so nimble like that   
Mosspaw blinked hearing her mentor, Mosspaw stood on the mini grass patch in between the two thunderpaths. Featherweed had reached the Grassy clearing at the end, Shellfeather beside him. "Mosspaw why are you slowing down run" Featherweed yelled   
Mosspaw turned her gaze, to a monster it's wheels rearing down on her. Mosspaw shrieked and picked up the pace, she ran letting her gaze on the other side. panicking When Mosspaw was closeby to the edge—embraced herself off the thunderpath and she twisted herself through the gaps of the monsters, one hit her left hind leg. Mosspaw fell on the otherside panting lightly. Her injured hindlimb was alright until she tried to stand up. she felt the muzzles in her hind leg on fire.   
"Ah my leg" she screamed lifting her injured leg up.   
Featherweed bent down and took a quick deep sniff "not broken just sprained" he said "I will treat it with Marigold when we get back to camp. In the meantime lean up on me"   
Mosspaw nodded and leaned on her mentor's flank. Featherweed matched his pawsteps against Mosspaw's as they followed Shellfeather up to highstones. The birdclan medicine cats and Featherclan Medicine Cat were there, as Shellfeather, Featherweed and Mosspaw padded up the bare earth.   
Mossfire and Silverpool sat beside Stoneclaw the featherclan medicine cat the featherclan and Birdclan medicine cat were in a deep conversation. Silverpool sat beside mossfire, before Silverpool noticed Mosspaw limping matching Featherweed's speed "Featherweed you have a apprentice but where's Scorchfang" she asked leaping to her paws to meet the pineclan cats ignoring Shellfeather the darkclan medicine cat who just grunted as Silverpool slid past her.   
Featherweed halted staring directly on silverpool "this is Mosspaw she's been discovered by starclan when she's a kit to become the next medicine cat, of pineclan.." he said to silverpool   
Mosspaw blinked at Silverpool, " hi Mosspaw I'm silverpool mossfire's apprentice" she spoke   
"nice to meet you" Mosspaw groaned as she tried to set her hind paw on the ground then lifted it. Silverpool eyes went wide as she bent down to the ground to see the injury "what happened to your paw"   
"was too slow getting across the double thunderpaths" Mosspaw explained   
Silverpool nodded, like she's agreeing with Mosspaw. Mosspaw looked at Silverpool as she understood her.,"don't worry when I had my accident on that too, but way worse than a little sprain" Silverpool answered   
Before Mosspaw could respond Stoneclaw responded, Silverpool and Mosspaw looked in his direction "since every medicine cat is here let's go in mothermouth" he spoke clearly   
Mossfire raised to her paws, Silverpool raced up to her mentor. Featherweed pressed her pelt closer to Mosspaw so her injured leg will be lift. As always Shellfeather went first and then the others medicine cats followed her in.   
— — —  
Down the tunnel, Mosspaw leaned against Featherweed, her leg lifted so it won't hit the solid rock, on the bottom of the tunnel. When the medicine cats entered the sparkling pool at the end of the tunnel, but what sparks Mosspaw's gaze the most is as the moonlight shined through a hole at the roof that lit up the stone in the middle of the pool.   
Mossfire, Silverpool, Stoneclaw and Shellfeather started to go to the pool, to touch noses to the pool. Featherweed stepped forward halting them, "before we meet with our starclan ancestors, I have a ceremony to preform first" he spoke   
Shellfeather turned around, Stoneclaw with Mossfire stood together facing Featherweed. Silverpool bounced on her paws the sat and curved her tail over her front paws.   
Mosspaw stood on her own, she carefully set her hind paw down, pretending her paw isn't injured. Featherweed turned his body to appear standing in front of Mosspaw, his tail waved back and forth. "Mosspaw is it your wish to enter the ways of a medicine cat?" Featherweed started waiting for until Mosspaw answers him  
Mosspaw took a breath in and let it out opening her eyes "it is Featherweed"   
"Then Come forward" Featherweed responded beckoning his head to Mosspaw.  
Mosspaw stepped carefully forward to meet Featherweed. Mosspaw faced Featherweed as he continued the medicine cat ritual "warriors of starclan I present you with this apprentice.." Featherweed halting looked up at the moonlight as it danced around the medicine cats of the four clans. "..she has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so she may understand your ways and to heal her clanmates in accordance with your will"   
Featherweed touched his muzzle to Mosspaw's head. Mossfire, Silverpool and Stoneclaw chanted Mosspaw's name twice before Shellfeather lashed her tail. "Aren't we going to see starclan" she said irritably   
The medicine cats stopped chanting in Mosspaw's honer. "Your right Shellfeather" Stoneclaw spoke   
"Let's get on with it" Mossfire dipped her head in agreement   
Stoneclaw, Mossfire and Shellfeather laid down against the pool, Shellfeather touched her nose against the pool, first she was starting to drift off. Stoneclaw followed Shellfeather next. Mossfire crouched, waiting for Silverpool to pad up and next to Mossfire.   
Featherweed sat two spaces away. Silverpool padded up with Mosspaw beside her, Silverpool crouched beside Mossfire both touched their noses to the pool. Featherweed turned his gaze toward Mosspaw "are you ready to see starclan?" he whispered   
"I'm a little nervous, but I can look past" whispered Mosspaw   
Featherweed touched his nose to the pool, "you will do great-" he responded as he drifted off. Mosspaw laid her nose on the pool, letting the shimmering water drift her off to the starclan's grounds.   
– – –  
Mosspaw opened her eyes that she was standing on open grass, she wondered if this was starclan, she was going to check it out, before a unfamiliar cat moved toward her "Mosspaw welcome" the cat politely responded solemnly dipping its head   
"Who are you?" She asked curious   
"I'm Falconwing a warrior of pineclan a descendant of the few first cats that founded the clan" he answered   
"So can you tell me that how long my brother Stumpkit will wake from being in his coma, Moonpelt is so upset and she's taking it out on me" Mosspaw meowed   
"why you ask?" Falconwing responded with a flick of his ears   
"well scorchfang is slowly giving up on him and I couldn't bear see Stumpkit's life is ebbing away under the earth, I admit I want Moonpelt to be happy once more" Mosspaw meowed   
"I'm sorry starclan can't bring Stumpkit back from his coma, he has to do that on his own" falconwing meowed   
Tears filled Mosspaw's eyes. "but he has dreams of being deputy one day and he has a crush on Robinpaw how can he screw up his destiny before we begin apprentices" cried Mosspaw   
Falconwing sat beside Mosspaw "well if you believe he will wake, just have the courage to help him" he meowed his starry tail lay over Mosspaw's shoulder.   
"I'll try" she meowed   
"Now follow me I need to show you something" Falconwing's voice spoke on the breeze around Mosspaw.   
Wind began to pick up and Falconwing begin to fade. Mosspaw gasped "Falconwing wait!" Mosspaw raced through the meadow calling for an response for Falconwing, but his scent was lost to the wind when it died down again.   
"no?!" Mosspaw yelled to the starry sky.   
Mosspaw suddenly blinked open her eyes, she looked around her she groaned I was back in the shimmering cave, in front of the pool. breathing were around her, as medicine cats including Featherweed were still laying with their muzzles touched against the water. Silverpool roused up, as she stretched she turned her gaze to Mosspaw "Mosspaw, how's your first dream?" she asked   
"amazing Silverpool" Mosspaw breathed softly before realizing "but I thought medicine cats don't share dreams" Mosspaw pointed out   
"We don't but my ancestors never sent me a dream tonight, so I just had a blacken sleep" Silverpool spoke   
"oh" Mosspaw answered tilting her head certainly   
Silverpool and Mosspaw chatted for about an hour, about random medicine cat herbs, Silverpool helped Mosspaw remember herbs and their meaning for how long their mentors and the medicine cats dream. "Catmint for greencough and its for.." Mosspaw responded before she heard groans as both Silverpool and her gazes fell among the older medicine cats, as they raised their selves off the rock, where they lay.   
"what are you two talking about?" Featherweed responded   
"just about the herbs" Mosspaw answered   
Silverpool moved her head up and down. Featherweed and Mossfire approached the younger cats with Shellfeather and Stoneclaw following from behind "we are going back up to the surface" Stoneclaw meowed as both the darkclan and featherclan medicine cats left the birdclan and pineclan medicine cats along.   
"we got to head back ourselves" Mossfire answered   
Silverpool joined her mentor and went up the tunnel to the surface. Featherweed and Mosspaw followed the birdclan medicine cats.


	9. Chapter 7

By the time Mosspaw and Featherweed got back to camp, few clanmates are surfacing from their dens. Mosspaw saw Moonpelt at the fresh kills pile her tail was low. Mosspaw chose to not go over to her mother since she is afraid moonpelt will snap her head at Mosspaw.   
Mosspaw followed Featherweed back to the medicine cat clearing. Mosspaw went through the ferns, seeing Stumpkit there head on his paws, eyes closed she slowly went up to him, as he laid there unmoving "oh Stumpkit please" she murmured lightly   
Featherweed watched Mosspaw, then noticed slow rise of Stumpkit's chest. He hurried off to where Scorchfang was looking at Cloudheart's pad, and replacing the old herbs with new ones. "Scorchfang it's Stumpkit, he's slowly breathing again" he said   
Scorchfang looked up at Cloudheart's pad, who laid his paw down to test it. he nodded in thanks, and hurried with a small limp to the where the ferns are and disappeared.   
Scorchfang turned his gaze to Featherweed "so starclan thinks Stumpkit isn't ready to join them" he mewed solemnly  
Mosspaw felt a little rise in her brothers chest, she lifted her head up and staring at her brother, murmuring something under her breath "thank you Falconwing" she whispered   
Featherweed went up, to Mosspaw holding marigold leaves in her jaws, she placed them on the ground. "chew them in a plup and place them gently in your pad" she mewed   
Mosspaw nodded, and lifted up her hind paw, sniffing throughly she smelt a tang of stiffness, soreness, and a faint infection. Featherweed helped Mosspaw chew the marigold into a pulp. then the Jupiter berries. Mosspaw placed the purp berries on her hind pad first before she spat the marigold on.   
When Mosspaw was finished her tongue is numb from the herbs, she placed down on her paw, flexing her toes. "thanks but my tongue is so numb" she meowed   
"You will get use to the taste of the herbs" Featherweed meowed   
Mosspaw nodded at Featherweed, turning her head over Stumpkit, "oh I hope my littermate will open his eyes soon" she meowed deeply as she shifted her way to her littermates side.   
Featherweed followed Mosspaw noticing stumpkit was breathing again. "possibly they are hope after all" wondered Featherweed   
— — —  
While Featherweed and Mosspaw was occupied, in the medicine cat clearing, in the forest there were a battle against darkclan. Pineclan was severely outnumbered.   
Unknown to Featherweed and Mosspaw; Scorchfang was looking for thyme, many traveling herbs, marigold, and cat mint in the forest, he heard yowling and signs of battle, while he carried the herbs in his jaws. Soon Cloudheart hurriedly rushed past Scorchfang beside him was his mate Grasseye her belly was heaving in pain, she slowly tried to run, but her injury on her flank told her otherwise. Scorchfang's herbs he was carrying went flying by the blast of wind Cloudheart caused as he rushed past.   
Scorchfang hissed angrily "Cloudheart! watch where you are running?" called Scorchfang   
Cloudheart halted looking back at the old medicine cat, his pad were healing well, but it's throbbing with pain as he was pounding his pads. At least he was fit to hunt but not fight yet. Grasseye yowled heavily as her belly hurts, kits were ready to come with blood crusted at the edge of the gash on her flank.   
Scorchfang approached the she cat sniffing the wound on her flank. "The wound on Grasseye's flank has a faint infection, Cloudheart what happened?" he replied turning to Cloudhear, in the eye.   
"Well Scorchfang darkclan invaded pineclan's border patrol, I was just racing off to warn sagestar and get a back up patrol, before we left camp I told Grasseye she wasn't fit to join, but she refused..." sighed Cloudheart "when a darkclan warrior attack her I just had to fight him off.. so I can take Grasseye with me"   
"I don't blame you Cloudheart, but your injured paw weren't fit for battle. Grasseye can't make it back to camp, her kits are coming, I can smell distinctly. You have to get to camp to warn sagestar while I take Grasseye to help her deliver the kits" he replied   
Cloudheart nodded, "alright Scorchfang I trust you" he replied and nuzzled Grasseye's cheek..whispering in her ear, carefully. "Go get extra warriors Cloudheart our clanmates needs help" Grasseye nodded, licking his cheek.   
Cloudheart raced off back to camp, while Scorchfang pressed Grasseye to his flank, padded off toward the grassy clearing where, his brother drowned, in the river since its closest. Scorchfang had found a rock shaped den, where a badger once remained before it had set off again. Grasseye fell to the mossy ground, tirelessly. Her gaze blurred with exhaustion, stretched out.   
Scorchfang couched staring at Grasseye "why did you join in the patrol when you're not fit to do it" he meowed   
Grasseye stared at Scorchfang "I'm sorry Scorchfang—" she squealed, gritting her teeth as pain ripped her wound and swollen belly.   
Scorchfang placed his paw on her belly, easing down the pain, softened the kit as it plopped on the mossy floor. Scorchfang nipped the sack it was in. A kit mewed louder, squealing as Scorchfang lapped his tongue rapidly against the kits fur cleaning it from the sack and blood.   
he picked up the young kit when it's ready to feed on Grasseye's flank. It was female. Grasseye saw her first kit. she yowled as pain from her wound. Scorchfang realized he needs to addressed the wound.  
Scorchfang raced out of the makeshift den with moss in his mouth he dapped water in the moss and raced back and rested the large piece of moss on the flank wound. Grasseye eased lightly as it stung but she focused her gaze on her she kit. Black she cat with grey stripes with one white paw.   
Scorchfang kept on dapping the wound clean, since he doesn't have time to go collect herbs, so he had to rally on moss and water, for until Featherweed and Mosspaw finds him with herbs.   
• • •   
Meanwhile Cloudheart had just made it back at camp he warned sagestar about the attack, Sagestar couldn't believe this, Troutstar had sent his warriors to attack his. so he rallied up, on his warriors leaving Tangleclaw, Rushwhisker, Skynose, Blizzardstone and Robinpaw behind to protect the camp and the young and old. Cloudheart told his remaining medicine cats that was in the camp about Scorchfang and his mate Grasseye. Featherweed told Mosspaw to find Scorchfang and Grasseye bring Marigold and useful herbs for the healing of the flank gash on Grasseye.   
Cloudheart had agreed to show Mosspaw where Scorchfang is. Dappledclaw was surprised and battle ready for this, so she followed her clan leader with Featherweed following the group holding his wrap. Lakewing was worried that Grasseye was alright so she can count on Cloudheart and the medicine cat apprentice Mosspaw that she will be alright.   
When the fight was nearing the grassy clearing. Cloudheart, followed by Lakewing, Willowpelt, and Mosspaw swerved down the slope to the river edge where Scorchfang was with Grasseye. While the rest of the patrol raced off toward the battle cries, where every remaining pineclan warrior was injured or briefly laying unconscious on the ground.   
Sagestar was in the lead growling. "Troutstar you will get my revenge" he hissed deep in his throat, hoping rosefur his deputy will be alright until he got there.


	10. Chapter 8

  
"keep up Mosspaw" called Lakewing toward the medicine cat apprentice Mosspaw raced through the forest trying to keep up at her clanmates pace.

It was difficult for Mosspaw by her tiny legs, not just by the bundle of herbs she has been carrying and her mouth is getting disgusted by each time she had been swallowing. Mosspaw charged after her clanmates, picking up speed—trying to match Lakewing's pace.

• • •

Once Mosspaw made it at the den, after catching up to her clanmates. Cloudheart shouldered himself in the den, Mosspaw breathed heavily, with the tight bundle of herbs in her grasp. Willowpelt came up to her and took it from her. "thanks Willowpelt, I do appreciate it so much" she said trying to catch her breath

Willowpelt flicked her left ear as a reply. Mosspaw followed Willowpelt into the den. Scorchfang looked up dropping the soaked red moss from his jaws; seeing Mosspaw there with Willowpelt carrying the load of herbs. she placed it in front of the old medicine cat.

"Thank you Mosspaw for bringing me the herbs to dress the wound." replied Scorchfang as he unraveled it.

Grasseye yowled, Lakewing sat beside her head. Cloudheart studied the two young kits nestling at Grasseye's flank. Scorchfang shifted, another little bundle slowly starting to appear. He laid eyes on Mosspaw "Mosspaw I need you to take care of the next coming kit" he replied "While I dress the wound"

Mosspaw just stood there "but I don't know how to deliver kits yet" she mewed lightly

"just wait there, until the kit comes out carefully nip its sack its in, and zoom it" instructed scorchfang

Mosspaw nodded after listening carefully. Mosspaw moved off to crouch, as in Scorchfang's instructions.

Scorchfang started to chew up the marigold into pulp and then spread it Grasseye's wound. Willowpelt and Cloudheart was outside protecting the entrance of any intruders. Lakewing was softly murmuring to Grasseye comforting her. Mosspaw slowly made contact to the last and final kitten; in his sack.

Grasseye's belly rippled as the pain was intense. She thought hard on the last kit. Lakewing was beside her to comfort her. Mosspaw then let out a loud yowl as the last kit stopped moving near the exit "its has stopped!"

Scorchfang finished addressing the wound turned to look at Mosskit; eyes wide. Pain gripped Grasseye as she felt it; she yowled loudly.   
  


Meanwhile at the border the deputy Rosefur, still put up a fight, she rolled with a ginger tom growling and slashing her claws, toward him. "You will never win this battle" hissed rosefur and she slashed her claws straight the toms ear.

"No Darkclan will rise and Pineclan will fall" hissed Firestorm as he snapped his teeth at the pineclan deputy's tail, breaking it.

Rosefur yowled and turn inward on her opponent, knocking him off balance. Fangstripe raised his hunches and slashed his opponents flank, and nip her tail. The darkclan apprentice yowled turning around and rolled underneath the warrior and gripping her claws into fangstripe's belly fur.

Fangstripe yowled and snapped his teeth in the apprentices throat. The apprentice yowled as blood leaked out of her wound. "You won't win!" hissed fangstripe

Whitecloud stood on a branch taunting the darkclan warrior underneath him. He soon heard battle cries from his leader, Sagestar launched himself at the darkclan deputy whom was trapping silvertail up against the rock. Knocking Darkwhisker away from the she cat. "Sagestar thanks goodness" said Silvertail relieved

"This is no time for thanks" said sagestar

"The leader of pineclan Sagestar—" hissed darkwhisker and leaped at Sagestar pinning him down.

Moonpelt and Petalclaw rescued Rosefur from the darkclan warrior. Stonefoot joined patchpaw who has a gaping wound on his flank. Addershine helped fangstripe. Dappledclaw helped whitecloud.

Stonefoot, fought against a darkclan she cat, known to be Shimmertooth. "Darkclan will lose this battle?" Patchpaw growled and embraced his hunches onto the she cats back. Knocking her off balance rolling with her toward a nearby river "you will drown" snapped patchpaw

Stonefoot raced after the falling apprentice and warrior. "Patchpaw what are you doing?" he hissed

Shadowfrost lashed out his claws and Barrelled into Stonefoot halting him in his tracks. He eyes him with malice. "Leave the two to defend for themselves" hissed the tom

Stonefoot growled and attack the tom knocking him down, almost pinning him. "You will—" snapped Stonefoot

Shadowfrost flexed his hind claws and it jabbed into Stonefoot's belly fur. Stonefoot growled and rolled away from the darkclan tom. He launched himself and slashed his claws across his right eye. The tom yowled as he saw his eye ball fall to the ground and his blood soaked his face freely "you will pay" hissed the tom as twisted in mid air rearing his legs up and knocked Stonefoot off balance.

Stonefoot got to his feet and slashed his claws at the toms chest welling blood. Stonefoot soon heard a splash down in the gully. Stonefoot yowled racing to the edge seeing nothing just water running throughout the bottom of the small gully. "No Patchpaw, it can't be" he said

The tom was right behind Stonefoot he reared on his hindquarters, getting ready to knock Stonefoot off the edge. Stonefoot saw his shadow and twirling around and knocking the tom off the edge and into the stream. Stonefoot heard a great splash seeing shadowfrost trying to do paddle—until a wave made him go until again.

Stonefoot was relieved, that he was gone. Stonefoot turned around and helped his clanmates with the remaining of his clan.

Sagestar launched his hunches at Darkwhisker, knocking him off balance "Troatstar will never agree to fighting unnecessary battles darkwhisker" hissed Sagestar ranking his claws across his flank.

Darkwhisker dodged at attack from Sagestar's deputy Rosefur was on her last paws. Her tail was broken hanging low. "Give it up Darkwhisker, please" she hissed in a low voice

"Sagestar even your deputy is close to dying you need to suffer" he tried to snap at Rosefur's throats but she twisted her body knocking him off his paws. She ranked her claws down his flank. "Darkwhisker you are your ambitions should never been flourished" snapped Rosefur

Silvertail knocked her opponent off balance. "this battle shouldn't be happening?" she asked herself

"Silvertail watch out" hissed Stonefoot as he saw the she cat raising her hunches over silvertail preparing herself to land on Silvertail's spin. Stonefoot leaped and landed squarely knock the opponent aside. Silvertail turned herself to her opponent seeing she was winded. Stonefoot stood over her. "Look around Darkwhisker, your warriors doesn't want to fight, you are making them tired" hissed Rosefur

Darkwhiskers twitched "you lost warriors" snapped Sagestar as she slashed at the darkclan deputy's cheek, causing a wound.

Then the Darkclan deputy called out "Darkclan Retreat"

The darkclan cats that were being held down by pineclan cats were released, a fleeing after their deputy. Darkwhisker halted facing Sagestar and Rosefur "this is not over" hissed Darkwhisker and raced after his clan. 

The pineclan cats cheered victory. Whitecloud leaped from the branch he was on. Rosefur saw her remaining clanmates all wounded but others weren't badly hurt, her tail hung limp behind her. Fangstripe looked forward he didn't find patchpaw anywhere. Dappledclaw couldn't see her apprentice. "has anyone seen patchpaw?" she asked

Addershine, Moonpelt, Petalclaw looked at each other. Rosefur looked at her leader. Stonefoot's head hung low, whispering something softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him he drowned with a warrior from darkclan" he murmured softly loud enough for the nearby cats beside him to only hear.

Dappledclaw let out an yowl of sorrow, while one by one the remaining pineclan cats followed.

— — —

Scorchfang, Mosspaw carried the remaining herbs left over. Lakewing carried one of the she kits who has a black pelt with grey stripes and one white paw. Willowpelt carried the other who looks exactly like Scorchfang's, Lakewing's and Willowpelt's brother Fireeye without being blind in one eye. Cloudheart and Lakewing both rested their flanks onto Grasseye's sides. Carefully not to open her mended wound.

They lost the last tom kit, whom died when it got stuck. But Scorchfang was able to carefully pull it out sagging a claw on its sack. They dung a hole nearby and buried it. Grasseye was yowling heartbroken.


	11. Chapter 9

_after the battle between pineclan warriors and darkclan warriors. Grasseye slept in the nursery with her two remaining kits at her side. Cloudheart, was surprised that when the cats that were fighting in the battle, seeing Rosefur's broken tail. Once Robinpaw heard that her own brother fell off the cliff drowned fighting; She was sad and happy that Patchpaw gave his life to protecting his clan in battle that was what he was training for...Mosspaw was surprised the Stumpkit was awake again. He was excited that Mosspaw retrieved her medicine cat name._

Scorchfang and Mosspaw raced throughout the injured cats curing their wounds. Featherweed was trying to get Sagestar, to agree for him to cure his wounds.

Sagestar shook his head each time. " Honestly Featherweed go cure my deputy before me, Rosefur had a broken tail and more wounds then me" he said to the young medicine cat "I only have scratches and a small cheek wound"

"very well" replied Featherweed as she went to find Rosefur who was sending out the remaining cats to hunting patrol. "Rosefur let me look at your tail" he said

Rosefur turned to face Featherweed. "Featherweed, alright I won't move it" she said as she crouched in her spot. keeping her tail straight out behind her.

Featherweed sniffed it and she touched it feeling around for the break. As Featherweed was doing it, Stumpkit stumbled out of the medicine cat clearing. Into the main clearing he saw Moonpelt there talking to Lakewing. Stumpkit saw his sister Mosspaw tending to Stonefoot's injuries.

Mosspaw didn't realize her own brother was watching her. Robinpaw suddenly noticed Stumpkit and rushed toward him. "Stumpkit you are awake?" she squealed "and your about my size" said Robinpaw

"Thanks Robinpaw, I was worried I never seem to wake up, but something I had never wished to being in starclan so young, I guess something snapped open my eyes" said Stumpkit "I'm sorry if I worried you and my clanmates"

"Don't worry about—" said Robinpaw and nuzzled her nose into his flank, Robinpaw led Stumpkit toward the fresh kill pile to enjoy something together and share tongues.

Stumpkit's eyes never left Moonpelt. Sagestar got to up to the high ledge, to announce to the clan. "Let all cats old enough to hunt and fight gather underneath the high stone for a clan meeting?!" called Sagestar

The injured cats, the cats that stayed behind, to protect the queens and elders turned to face Sagestar. Mosspaw, Scorchfang and Featherweed turned their senses alert but kept on top of mending their wounds.

"Cats of Pineclan since we won the battle, I would allow everyone to mingle around and share a fresh kill toward each other! Tonight! " announced Sagestar as his gaze traveled across his clan from above until he met Stumpkit's. Sagestar blinked as he knew what he will do? Next "before I break up this meeting I have something I need to do" he said as he climbed back down to the camp ground.

Robinpaw flicked Stumpkit's tail. Stumpkit stood up leaving Robinpaw's side as he moved up to where Sagestar was standing. Moonpelt noticed her lost kit, _mosspaw wasn't lying he was really in a coma._ Mosspaw saw a glimpse of her brother as she halted from healing Silvertail's wounds. She smiled while as she spat out pulp on a leaf before she continued on placing it in the wound. "Stumpkit I'm proud" she said gently

"Stumpkit has taken a tumble off the rock wall, where we go into the forest, so I couldn't give him his apprentice name, now he has awoken at last...I will be going to give him his apprentice name?" yowled Sagestar

The clan cheered for Stumpkit, Robinpaw cheered the loudest. Sagestar waited until the clan died down. Sagestar continued "Stumpkit, you are older then six moons... from this moment on until you receive your true warrior name, you will be known as Stumppaw.." said Sagestar as he gazed at Stumpkit, he knew who would be able to train him.

"Your mentor will be Dappledclaw..." as Sagestar spoke

Dappledclaw was shocked she was sitting beside Stonefoot and Whitecloud. Stonefoot cheered for her. Dappledclaw padded up to stand next to Stumpkit. "Dappledclaw, you were to train this new apprentice teach him what you taught patchpaw while he was alive and well... " said Sagestar

Dappledclaw nodded. Sagestar turned his gaze back to Stumppaw. Sagestar ended the meeting by signaling his tail for the chant

"Stumppaw, Stumppaw" called his clanmates as they yowled his new name to the stars. Stumppaw felt proud as he could.

The medicine cats and Mosspaw were finished mending their clanmates wounds. Cloudheart was sitting near the nursery, enjoying a thrush the hunting patrol had caught. Moonpelt went up to Robinpaw and Stumppaw as their had their heads together. Stumppaw looked up to face his mother. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have showed off—" said Stumppaw as he was cut off by Moonpelt.

"Don't worry about Stumppaw, that doesn't worry me now, since you finally broke being in a coma" she said as she settled in front of Stumppaw "all matters that you are awake" she replied

Stumppaw nodded and smiled at Moonpelt. Mosspaw was staring with a stale vole in between her paws as she watched her own mother with her brother. Mosspaw looked up at the starry belt in the sky whispering "thank you Starclan for allowing him to break out of his coma" she whispered

As the pineclan cats were asleep in their nests in the location dens of where they are supposed to sleep, warriors were curled up in the warriors dens, Grasseye was asleep with her kits in the nursery beside her was Snowflower whom was expecting. Apprentices Robinpaw and Stumppaw was sleeping one nest. Newly appointed apprentices Riverpaw, Starpaw, and Waterpaw was asleep in their separate nests in the apprentice den. Elders were snoring in their den. Featherweed was asleep beside Mosspaw in the medicine cat den. Scorchfang then slept so still, you thought he was dead but their were still a rise and fall in his chest.

The Clan Deputy Rosefur was sleeping in a nest across from the three medicine cats. She had to sleep so Featherweed had to keep an eye on her. Rosefur can't argue with the medicine cat, her tail might become shattered when a warrior steps on it.

Mosspaw jerks awake when she heard a scream across camp. She carefully got up, not to disturb Featherweed or Scorchfang around her. Rosefur then heard a yowl in the still night air. "Snowflower is having my kits now!"

Mosspaw turned her head to Tangleclaw, as she rushed into their clearing. "Tangleclaw please hush or you'll be at blame when no warrior will find prey tomorrow" said Rosefur as she faced the warrior.

Tangleclaw had an embarrassing look on his face; before he was able to reply a movement caught his gaze. Featherweed was rising"what's the commotion" he said barely awake.

"Snowflower is kitting?" whispered Mosspaw

Featherweed' eyes stretched wide "What?!" he said as he got to his paws, "now"

Tangleclaw nodded. "Yes Now! Featherweed" he spoke

"Show me" said Featherweed

Tangleclaw and Featherweed raced out into the camp, toward the nursery. Before Mosspaw left she went to dearly get one of the stock sticks near the entrance of the den and followed Featherweed and Tangleclaw to the nursery.


	12. Chapter 10

When Mosspaw reached the nursery with the stick in her jaws, Grasseye was awake by the time with Sparkkit and Heatherkit trying to see closer look at Snowflower. Mosspaw dropped the stick beside Featherweed "thanks Mosspaw, this could help Snowflower" he said and picked the stick up and brought it to Snowflowers mouth.  
Featherweed instructed what's it's used for. Snowflower nodded in agreement. Mosspaw saw Tangleclaw pacing beside his mate. "Don't you seem intriguing, wait outside" said Mosspaw  
Tangleclaw glance at the apprentice medicine cat. "If you are going to pace like that?" said Mosspaw "do it outside the den"  
Tangleclaw nodded and shuffled his way out of the den, where Stumppaw and Robinpaw were rising from their den. Riverpaw, Waterpaw and Starpaw voices were just heard loudest in their den. "It must be Snowflower" stopped Stumppaw at his conversation toward Robinpaw.  
Stumppaw went straight up to Tangleclaw with Robinpaw following behind him, "Snowflowers kits?" asked Stumppaw  
Tangleclaw nodded, at Stumppaw "yes Stumppaw" he said and begin to pace again. Inside the den Mosspaw helped Featherweed with Snowflowers kitting. At this time Snowflower had the stick in between her jaws. A spasm rippled Snowflower's flank, Snowflower whimpered in pain; Mosspaw shifted her paws to see a kit come out. Mosspaw nipped the sack, freeing the young she kit. It's fur is black speckled white. Featherweed grabbed the she kit in between his jaws and went on to move it to Snowflower's belly.  
Snowflower saw her first kit. She bent up and started to zoomed her young kit. Before a rasp of coughing stuck her. Snowflower soon laid her head back, before she could cough on her kit. Featherweed blinked surprised at Snowflower, he lean over to her checking for... sickness.  
Mosspaw feeling her flank gently feeling a lump in her, soon knowing that theirs one more. "Featherweed there's one more kit coming" said Mosspaw  
Featherweed nodded but had his eyes wide open. It wasn't long that Snowflower was coughing up blood. ( Redcough, Snowflower has redcough ) Grasseye looked up from her kits as they were awake, looking at Mosspaw and Featherweed. They saw the young kit still suckling at Snowflower's flank. The ginger she kit whose looked exactly similar to Fireeye blinked at her mother "what's happening to Snowflower" squeaked Sparkkit  
the other she kit the one resembles both unique in Cloudheart and Grasseye black pelt with grey stripes and one white paw was named Heatherkit. she just starred in horror as in what is happening to Snowflower. "It looks like Snowflower has caught some cough" Grasseye replied  
Mosspaw snatched the young female white speckled back kit, from Snowflower's belly. It squealed. "Grasseye could you possibly look after her?" said Mosspaw as she placed the she kit in Grasseye's nest "Tangleclaw can come in once we take Snowflower to the medicine cat clearing"  
Grasseye nodded "you can count on me" Heatherkit and Sparkkit sniffed at the little fur bundle, beside them.  
Featherweed received the second and last kit which were severely were sick. whom seems has the look resembles to Snowflower. Featherweed helped Snowflower to her paws. as Snowflower leaned against Featherweed. Featherweed went toward the entrance of the nursery and out into the clearing, Mosspaw carried her sickly white male kit. Tangleclaw saw Snowflower.  
As soon as they emerge into the camp clearing, Sagestar is awake, Waspmoon watched directly at his entrance to the den. Robinpaw and Stumppaw gasped at the sight. Mosspaw set the sickly kit down, to take breath.  
Tangleclaw raced up to Featherweed and his mate. "Snowflower, where are you taking her Featherweed"  
Before Tangleclaw approached, "Tangleclaw, don't come any closer, Snowflower, has red cough, so does her the tom kit" said Mosspaw stepped aside letting Featherweed picked up the sickly tom kit and slowly continued onward toward the medicine cat clearing behind the ferns.  
Tangleclaw blinked staring in disbelief, after his mate as they disappeared beyond the ferns at the other end of the clearing "but—" he said  
"You can still go into the nursery, there is still a surviving healthy she kit, Grasseye is going to look after her until Snowflower is well" she said  
Tangleclaw nodded and dipped through in the nursery. Mosspaw heard squealing from Sparkkit as she saw Tangleclaw enter. "The white speckled black she kit is Snowflower's" said Grasseye  
Mosspaw listened carefully for the name of the kit. But she got interrupted by Stumppaw and Robinpaw approaching her. "Poor Snowflower, I hope starclan will let her live" said Robinpaw  
"Indeed, but that starclan's choice" said Mosspaw  
"May starclan lies within snowflower" said Stumppaw.  
Mosspaw blinked agreeing toward, before hearing Scorchfang at the entrance to the medicine cat clearing. "Mosspaw we need your help?!"  
Mosspaw looked at Robinpaw and Stumppaw "I got to go" she meowed and raced across the clearing toward the medicine cat clearing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> They are one more chapter to go, before I will stop refurbishing or Refreshing the chapters of this book. Adding a chapter where Mosspaw becomes Mossfeather. Let's hope you will enjoy it ;)   
> Till next and final chapter.


	13. Chapter 11

Three moons have past and Snowflower had died from red cough, Icekit, the young kit that had been sickly looking had survived with his sister Spiritkit. Grasseye is looking after both of them. Tangleclaw was very upset that Snowflower had died, so had his kits.   
When Mosspaw has told them the news. Rosefur the deputy of pineclan's wounds had healed but her tail still lay limp, she insisted that she could still be deputy but Sagestar turned her offer down. He needs a healthy cat, to become his deputy. Rosefur was pretty hurt she knew she couldn't argue with the leader of the clan so she joined the elders, since her tail weren't able to heal... Lakewing had taken her place as deputy.   
Scorchfang later had died with greencough one leaf bare. He had promised to Mosspaw that she would do her best, as Clan medicine cat. Mosspaw agreed that she would protect her Clanmates like as their her own kits.   
It was half moon, Featherweed, Mosspaw and all the other Clan medicine cats were surrounding the light of the pool, and stone. Mosspaw was receiving her true medicine cat name. Once Featherweed recited his statement for the ceremony.   
"I do" she meowed in a firm voice   
"Then by the powers of starclan, I give you...your full medicine cat name, Mosspaw you shall be known as Mossfeather, let starclan guide your paws" said Featherweed   
Silverpool, Mossfire the birdclan medicine cats raised their heads high and called out Mossfeather's new name. Shellfeather with his apprentice Blackpaw, sat there. Blackpaw called the pineclan medicine cats new name. The featherclan medicine cheered proudly. Featherweed turned to Mossfeather, as he rested his muzzle against her ginger head.   
Mossfeather smiled as the medicine cats, touched noses to the pool water. Then she did it last.  
Mossfeather's mind relaxed as she dreamed. In starclan Mossfeather was padding across a vast land. She soon halted when a young starlight flecked Ginger she Cat approached her  
Mossfeather tense up, as she saw the cat approached her "I'm Flame, your leaders mother, I was a kittypet whom believed in starclan, Mossfeather no need to see me as a threat" spoke Flame in a soft voice almost sounding like wind  
Mossfeather smiled and nodded. A young kit whom fur filled with starlight stepped from behind flame. he looked up at Mossfeather. "I'm dreamkit, I was Grasseye's last kit" he mewed   
Mossfeather blinked at him, "flame gave me an name, Mossfeather, when I arrived here" he spoke   
Mossfeather opened her mouth to purr, when she heard a yowl and thunder was rolling out in front of her. Soon the scene changed and Mossfeather was standing in a clearing without stars above. Mossfeather gasped as an echo was soon flowing her down, on her ears. Then cats of all sounds were in battle.   
Mossfeather gasped as she spotted the Pineclan leader Sagestar, beside were the three other leaders of the three other clans. Mossfeather blinked as a yowl rang above her head.   
Mossfeather turned as met a menacing green glance. "Darkwhisker" she spat with rage. Then other cats soon appeared beside him.   
Mossfeather knew her clan weren't stand a chance against them. Darkwhisker yowled, but then the scene vanished when she was standing over a body of a cat she once knew it was Moonpelt her mother. Mossfeather gasped in fear tears fell from her eyes onto the sodden fur of her mother. "No it can't be" she meowed in a wail.   
Scorchfang soon appeared beside Mossfeather, his voice was heard "Mossfeather, Mossfeather" his voice echoed around the medicine cat.  
Mossfeather blinked hearing Scorchfang "Scorchfang where are you" meowed Mossfeather   
Scorchfang didn't answer, all he spoke was a prophecy "Embers and Shadows" said Scorchfang   
"Embers and shadows... what does It mean?" wondered Mossfeather   
"Be strong Mossfeather remember your promise" said Scorchfang   
Mossfeather then blinked open her eyes, in the dark cave she felt the cats around her stirring awake.


End file.
